Doko ni Ikubeki? (Where Should I Go?)
by Aika Hyuukari
Summary: Arigatou, Syaoran. Terimakasih telah membawaku pergi dari tabung pengekang kebebasanku. Kini aku telah keluar, bebas melakukan apapun. Namun mengapa, kehampaan datang. Inikah kebebasan yang aku inginkan selama ini? Buka mataku, Syaoran. Jawab aku, kemana aku harus pergi? Bad summary, R/R please


**Desclaimer** : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle sepenuhnya adalah milik CLAMP. Author hanya meminjam tokohnya saja, selebihnya adalah milik author ^^

**Genre** : Drama, AU

**Warning** : Sedikit OOC, tapi masih kuat dibagian IC. Multi chapter fic. Multi language. Alur campuran. Typo(s) mungkin.

**Hint** : Kutip dua (" ... ") untuk percakapan biasa, kutip satu dengan italic (_' ... '_) untuk perkataan dalam hati.

**Note** : Mungkin fic _"Doko ni Ikubeki? (Where should I go?)"_ [Kemana aku harus pergi] ini adalah kelanjutan dari fic sebelumnya; _"Tsureteitte (Take Me Away)"_ [Bawa aku pergi] – tapi fic ini berbeda cerita dengan fic sebelumnya.  
Lagi-lagi tujuan penulisan fic ini adalah untuk menyiasati ketidak-pandaian author dalam berbicara sebagaimana seharusnya. Sabishii yo ne?

* * *

**DOKO NI IKUBEKI?**

(Where Should I Go? / Kemana Aku Harus Pergi?)

By : Aika Hyuukari

* * *

**Chapter One** : The First Person I Want To See When I First Open My Eyes Is You.

* * *

Kembali aku terhanyut, terbawa bersama lembutnya angin dingin ini kedalam serpihan dunia lamaku. Aku yang terduduk lemas menatapnya dari balik bilik kaca tabung dimensi tempatku terperangkap. Sayup-sayup kudengar suaranya memanggil namaku.

"_Sakura! Sakura!"_ – katanya

Kakiku penuh luka dan tubuhku pun telah mencapai batas, namun aku harus tetap menjaga kesadaranku, karena aku mempercayainya untuk mampu memecahkan tabung dimensi itu. Ya Syaoran, aku mempercayaimu.

Ketika mataku hampir terpejam, kusempatkan diriku memanggil namamu dalam keterbatasanku. _"Syaoran... Bawa aku pergi"_. Benar aku melihat usaha kerasmu menghancurkan tabung itu. Retakan kecil membuat suaramu terdengar jelas olehku, serangkai janji yang terucap pada detik terakhirku berada disana. Dan mesikpun janji itu berakhir dengan hanya menjadi sebuah janji, aku tetap mempercayaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sekian lama aku keluar dari tabung itu karenanya. Namun kehampaan mulai mengisi kekosongan ruang hatiku.

'_Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan selama ini? Berada diluar tabung dan hidup bebas? Lalu mengapa perasaan ini menggangguku? Rasanya, bukan ini yang benar-benar aku inginkan.'_

Aku berjalan dari beranda rumah menuju laut yang terhampar diujung mataku bersama anjing peliharaanku, Shiro. Kerlap-kerlip air yang terbentuk akibat pantulan cahaya matahari, dengan baik menenangkan hatiku. Sendiri~

'_Selama ini kah aku sendiri?'_

Syaoran telah 10 bulan berada di rumah sakit karena koma. Aku tak tahu apa penyebab sebenarnya, namun kuingat dengan jelas, jika ia koma setelah berhasil membawaku pergi dari tabung dimensi yang menjeratku.

Setiap kali aku menjenguknya, ia hanya terbaring diranjang itu tanpa suara. Namun belakangan ini, beberapa kali aku menyadari air mata keluar dari kedua matanya, meski isak tak terdengar dari dirinya. Hal itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang terjadi di alam bawah sadarnya, apa yang membuat wajah tak berdosanya terlihat begitu sedih?

Ini menyakiti hatiku, mengetahui orang yang sangat berarti bagiku menangis dalam diam.

Aku melepas tali yang menghubungkan tanganku dengan leher Shiro, lalu membentangkan kedua tanganku, berlari kecil sepanjang pantai, membiarkan angin bermain dengan rambutku, perasaan ini ...

.

.

.

.

'_Bebas?'_ – tanyaku dalam hati.

Sepertinya bukan. Dunia ini memiliki dinding pembatas kebebasan yang tak terbatas jumlahnya. Jika salah satu dinding pembatas kebebasan itu dihancurkan, maka akan terlihat dinding lainnya. Hal itu seperti putaran [loop] yang tidak memiliki ujung perhentian.

"Syaoran, cepatlah bangun..." bisikku lewat angin yang ku percaya akan membawanya menuju Syaoran.

Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya, suatu hal yang membuatku risau saat memikirkannya.

Kudengar suara burung camar, menandakan matahari telah tinggi, saat yang tepat untuk berburu dilaut. Gonggongan Shiro yang mengusir burung camar, menjadi iringan bagi sepi pantaiku.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak seseorang yang tak asing bagiku dari kejauhan. Laki-laki berambut pirang dengan iris mata biru shapire, Fai D'Flourite. Teman, sekaligus kakak bagiku. Meskipun tak ada hubungan darah diantar kami, ia mampu merealisasikan kelembutan sorot matanya itu.

"Wuff! Wuff!" – Shiro berlari mendapati Fai, sambil mengibaskan ekor tanda senang.

"Shiro-chan! Kore dōzo" kata Fai, menyerahkan sepotong Taiyaki isi daging cincang pada Shiro.

"Wuff! Wuff!" – Shiro menyambar cepat Taiyaki milik Fai dan membawanya pergi.

"Fai? Kau kah itu?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangku dari laut.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya lembut. "Sakura-chan sangat menyukai laut, ya?"

"Iya... Sangat suka" aku tersenyum dengan kedua mataku tertutup. "Fai bagaimana?"

"Aku juga ... Karena, aku menyukai hal-hal yang membuat orang lain senang"

Senyum tipis mengembang dibibirku.

'_Fai orang yang baik'_ itu yang selalu terlintas dipikiranku saat bersamanya. Dia benar-benar memiliki hati seorang kakak yang membuatku merasa nyaman berada didekatnya.

Dan kenyamanan itulah yang menyeret jiwaku kedalam ketakutan yang meradang dengan cepat. Jika ditanya, tentu saja sangat mudah dijawab. Kami ini sangat dekat, akrab dan juga berlawanan jenis. Sangat besar kemungkinannya perasaan lain tumbuh diantara kami.

Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan hal ini melewati batas, karena hatiku ... telah terpaut untuk Syaoran.

"Fai... Kau baru saja mengunjungi Syaoran, kan?" tanyaku memecah kesunyian.

"Benar. Sakura-chan ingin mendengar kabarnya?" jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Den meskipun tubuhku masih membelakangi Fai, namun aku bisa merasakan senyum manis yang terlukis diwajahnya.

"Syaoran-kun mengalami perkembangan yang cukup mengejutkan" katanya. "Syaoran-kun ... memanggil nama Sakura-chan dalam tidur panjangnya"

Sebuah serangan jantung kecil kurasakan. Sejenak seluruh pergerakanku terhenti. Angin yang tadinya bermain dengan rambutku, kini meredup bagaikan api lilin yang mencapai ujung sumbunya.

"Sakura-chan... Mengapa Sakura-chan tidak menjenguk Syaoran-kun? Tiga bulan berlalu sejak terakhir kali Sakura-chan menjenguk Syaoran-kun, bukan? Aku yakin, Syaoran-kun akan cepat membaik jika Sakura-chan berada disampingnya"

Waktu masih menghentikan pergerakannya, dan aku pun ikut terdiam karenanya.

"Saat ini, Syaoran-kun pasti merasa sangat kesepian. Menjalani masa sulit, tanpa didampingi orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Sakura-chan pasti merasakan hal itu juga, kan?!" katanya menaikkan volume suara pada bagian akhir kalimatnya.

"Umm..." responku singkat.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menelusuri jalan pantai untuk kembali kerumah yang berjarak ± 50 meter dari sini. Jalan yang terekam dengan baik dikepalaku, memungkinkanku untuk melaluinya bahkan dengan mata tertutup.

"Sakura ... –chan?"

"Daijōbu da yo. Kau boleh pulang. Terimakasih telah memberitahu keadaan Syaoran padaku"

"Akan kubantu untuk sampai kerumah, Sakura-chan"

"Ii yo ne. Tidak perlu. Aku sudah hafal jalan pulang. Lagi pula Shiro bersamaku, dia akan menuntunku pada rumah"

Kurasakan dari hawa keberadaannya, ia hanya memandangiku, membiarkan diriku berlalu darinya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sebagai balasan perkataanku.

Aku menggenggam tali kekang Shiro, berjalan bersama hingga tiba dirumah.

* * *

Malam pun menyapaku, menunjukkan pemandangan hitam putih dengan bulan purnama abu-abu dilangit. Air pasang terasa jelas, menyentuh ujung jari kakiku dengan deburan ombak kecilnya. Aku yang terduduk diberanda rumahku, mendekap erat kedua lututku seraya mengurangi rasa dingin yang kian menerjang tubuhku.

Pikiranku mulai mengembara, menjelajahi seluk beluk setiap memori dalam otakku. Satu per satu kenangan mulai muncul bagai slide show sebuah aplikasi presentasi. Wajah yang tadinya samar, kini terlukis jelas dalam anganku. Nostalgia merambah, melingkupiku.

'_More than a friend, less than a lover' _itulah hubunganku dengan Syaoran. Aku tdak ingin mengakuinya, tapi itulah kenyataan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara memanggilku. "Sakura-chan?"

Aku mengarahkan pandangku menuju asal suara tadi. "Kau kembali, ya? Fai?"

"Begitulah. Berhubung Shiro-chan sedang tidur didalam, boleh aku menemanimu?" tanyanya lembut, dan aku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Fai mengunjungi rumahku tengah malam seperti ini. Biasanya, ia hanya mengawasiku dari lantai 3 kediamannya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku tinggal.

Fai mengenalkan padaku dunia yang belum pernah tertangkap oleh lensa mataku dari lisannya. Cerita tentang legenda perbintangan yang berada diatas kepalaku. Membuatku sangat ingin membuka mataku lebar-lebar hanya untuk melihatnya, melihat taburan bintang selebar bentangan langit. Namun, aku tidak akan melakukannya.

Setelah sekian lama aku mendengarkannya, giliranku untuk membuatnya mendengarku.

"Fai, aku punya permintaan"

"Hmm? Apa itu, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

"Aku ingin menemui Syaoran. Maukah kau membantuku? Aku ... sangat ingin membuka mataku lagi untuknya"

"Hmm... Tentu" nada bahagianya terdengar dari bibirnya.

Dan itulah kalimat perpisahan kami, sebagai penutup hari ini. Fai kembali pulang ke apartmennya, dan aku masuk dalam kamarku, merebahkan diriku dan tertidur hingga fajar menyingsing.

* * *

Sinar matahari mulai menerobos paksa kaca jendelaku, melewati celah-celah sempit, menyentuh wajahku hangat dan membangunkanku. Kedua mataku masih terpejam, namun segala hal telah kupersiapkan dengan baik.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, dimana jam jenguk pasien di rumah sakit mulai berlangsung. Ketika langkah pertama kujejakkan diluar rumah, kudengar derap langkah seseorang mendekat. Kira-kira hanya seorang saja. Tapi sungguh aneh kurasa, siapa gerangan orang itu? Jika ia orang yang kukenal, seharusnya ia memanggilku. Jika bukan, lantas mengapa ia mendekat? Dan lagi, mengapa Shiro tidak menyalak?

Kuletakkan tanganku pada gagang pintu yang berada dibelakang punggungku tanpa berbalik. Dan langkahnya terhenti. Permainan sang anemoi [dewa angin] dimulai lagi.

"S-Sakura...?" kata sesosok itu. Suaranya tak terdengar jelas karena jarak kami yang cukup jauh, namun aku yakin pasti, suara itu ... pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

"Sakura... Jika itu benar kau, kumohon mendekatlah" katanya lagi.

Merasakan ketenangan Shiro, aku pun berani mendekat beberapa langkah kedepan. Cahaya matahari menepis lembut bayangan yang menutupiku, mulai dari kakiku, hingga ujung rambutku.

'_Hawa keberadaan ini...'_

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Mungkin..." jawabnya.

'_Suara ini...'_

"Mungkin? Apa kau tidak mengenali wajahku?" penasaranku merambah.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kedua mataku masih tertutup saat ini"

'_Perasaan ini...'_

"Kalau begitu, bukalah"

"Begitu juga dengan kau"

Aku terkejut, dia mengetahui keadaan kedua mataku yang juga tertutup. Tapi, tiada alasanku untuk menolak permintaannya. Kami menghitung mundur mulai dari angka tiga secara bersamaan. Dan terbukalah kedua mata kami untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sekian lamanya.

Secercah cahaya menyakiti mataku yang baru saja terbangun, namun tetap kupaksakan mereka untuk terbuka.

"S-Syaoran...?" – kata ku terbata-bata menyebut namanya. Ku bungkam mulut dan wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

The wind take my tears away. The kind face I'm wishing to see is appear before my eyes.

'_Yokatta... Yokatta...' _– ucap syukurku dalam hati.

Kulihat ia tersenyum lembut.

"Yokatta..." – katanya.

Aku ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Syaoran... Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Sesuatu yang penting. Maukah kau mendengarnya? " tanyaku

"Tentu" ia mengangguk. "Tapi mendekatlah dahulu, agar aku dapat mendengar suaramu dengan lebih jelas."

Aku memperkecil jarak antara kami. Closer, and closer. Kami berdua membentuk simpul manis dibibir masing-masing. Kulihat kedua tangannya terbuka lebar untukku. Spontan aku turut menjulurkan tanganku untuk menggapainya.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang menerpaku. Kututup mataku, karena debu masuk kedalamnya.

"Sakura!" – teriak Syaoran memanggilku.

"Hah! Syaoran! Syaoran!"

Badai menerbangkan tubuh Syaoran. Aku panik.

"Syaoran!"

Kuberlari sambil mengulurkan tanganku tinggi-tinggi, berusaha ku untuk mengerjarnya, inginku menggapainya. Tapi badai membawanya lebih tinggi, lebih jauh, membuatnya berada diluar jangkauanku.

_'Syaoran...'_

"Syaoraaaaaaaaan!"

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Bangun, Sakura-chan!" – teriak Fai menyadarkanku. "Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun kejang-kejang" tambahnya.

"Huh?" – kusadari, tadi itu hanyalah mimpi.

"Buka matamu, Sakura-chan!"

"Tapi..."

"Bukalah! Ini tentang Syaoran-kun!"

Kubuka mataku. Memang benar jika orang pertama yang aku harapkan untuk kulihat adalah Syaoran, tapi... tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sudah tiga bulan aku tidak membuka mataku. Agak menyakitkan melihat pemandangan seperti ini untuk yang pertama kalinya. Syaoran kejang-kejang diatas ranjangnya.

"Dokter!" teriakku dan Fai bersamaan.

Segera dokter yang menangani Syaoran datang. Elektrodiagraf menunjukkan bentuk elektrodiagram yang tak beraturan, naik turun yang signifikan dan bunyi 'pip pip pip' yang keras membuatku semakin takut.

'_Syaoran menangis...lagi?'_ – batinku. Air mata mengalir deras, membasahi pipinya. Tak kuasa lagi aku menahannya. _'Syaoran...'_

"Dokter, cepat tolong dia!" teriakku pada dokter. "Dokter!"

"Tenanglah, kami sedang melakukannya" timpal dokter itu.

"Dokter! Syaoran masih kejang-kejang. Detak jantungnya masih tidak stabil. Tolong lakukan dengan benar pekerjaanmu itu!"

"Sakura-chan, tenanglah" kata Fai.

"Suster, tolong keluarkan dia dari ruangan ini" – perintah dokter pada salah satu suster disana.

Aku memberontak keras. Meskipun tubuhku didesak dan didorong kuat-kuat oleh beberapa suster dan security disana, aku tetap memaksa untuk berada disana. Aku ... tidak ingin meninggalkannya, dan aku ... tidak ingin ditinggalkannya.

Kami berselisih didepan pintu IGD. Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang mau mengalah. Aku berteriak histeris disana, tiba-tiba ... suara itu terdengar lagi...

**Pip ... pip ... pip ... pip ... piiiiiiiiiiip...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Syaoraaaaaaaaaan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Aku ... tidak ingin mendengar apapun' - _keluhku duduk tersimpuh di pintu pembatas itu.

_'Jangan katakan apapun tentang keadaannya sekaran' - _ ucapku dalam hati, seraya menutup kedua telingaku dengan tanganku.

Air mataku tak lagi terbendung. _'Syaoran...'_

_'Syaoran'_

* * *

**To be Continued**

Chapter pertama fic 'Doko ni Ikubeki' selesai :)

Published on April 14, 2014

Mohon kripiknya di review button :D

And thanks for R/R.

See ya on the next fic

**Aika Hyuukari ~**


End file.
